Les secrets d'une famille presque parfaite
by GenyAryel
Summary: La super Family se cache plein de petit secret qui ne devrait pas faire du bien à tout le monde...


**Chapitre 1 ****–**** L'araignée en cavale**

Dans un coin reculer de New York, se cachait un jeune super héro que l'on surnommait : Spider Man. Il ne se cachait pas réellement mais c'était plutôt une forme de… disons, sécurité pour lui de rester dans l'ombre encore quelques jours, semaines ou même quelques mois. Malgré son statut de super héro, le notre jeune ami, c'était fait ennemie de la police local, qui la poursuivait depuis maintenant deux semaines. C'était un peu exaspérant à la fin, mais il avait un don pour être discret s'il le fallait. Quand la police, perdit enfin sa trace, car il avait détruit un restaurant en arrêtant un super vilain, Spider Man quitta sa cachette pour se diriger vers chez lui. Rendu à l'intersection, à seulement deux mètres de chez lui, il se changea pour redevenir le garçon sans talent particulier : Peter Parker. Il cacha son costume de super héro dans son sac d'école puis se dirigea vers sa maison. Peter ne vivait pas dans la pauvreté. Une fois devant chez lui, il sorti ses clés mais la porte s'ouvrit avant même qu'il n'eu le temps de faire quoi que ce soit…

- Peter ! Où étais-tu bon sang ! La police court tout New York pour attraper celui qui se fait appeler Spider Man ! C'est dangereux !, dit fortement l'homme devant lui.

- Mais Pops… Je sais me défendre, répliqua le jeune homme.

- Ton père à raison, rentre à la maison. J'ai, de toute façon, deux choses à parler avec toi, renchérit une autre voix d'homme derrière celui qui se tenait devant Peter.

Qui était ces deux hommes ? Bien simple. C'était ses parents. Steven Rogers, le grand Captain America, le grand héro que tout le monde adorait, celui que tout le monde aurais voulu comme père. Ce grand homme qui a frappé Hitler en plein visage. Un homme d'histoire. L'autre, Peter en était fière et pas fière à la fois, c'était Anthony Stark, plus connut sous le nom de Tony Stark ou encore sous le nom de Iron Man. Cette homme était un grand homme d'affaire, riche, playboy, philanthrope et autre choses que Peter ne voulais pas se souvenir. Donc si nous pouvions résumer sa vie familiale, il vivait, mais surtout était le fils, du grand Captain America et du richissime Iron Man. Et lui n'était que Spider Man qui arrivait à avoir la police a ses trousses chaque fois qu'il tentait d'aider les autorités policières… Un peu injuste selon lui. Et de plus, il restait un détail crucial. Ses deux pères ne connaissaient pas l'identité de Spider Man. Jamais il n'avait soupçonné leur fils d'être ce super héro quelque peu maladroit.

- Viens t'asseoir j'aimerais te parler de quelque chose, dit sur un ton neutre Stark.

Quand Tony prenait un ton neutre cela ne voulais pas dire quelque chose de bien ni quelque chose de mal… Cela voulais dire qu'une chance sur deux, Tony le réprimande ou ai deviné sa deuxième vie. Peter avala difficilement sa salive puis déposa son sac d'école sur le divan puis s'assit juste à coté. Tony s'assit sur le divan devant son fils. Steve resta debout près de son mari.

- J'ai été porté ton linge propre, que Steve avait soigneusement lavé, dans ta chambre. Alors je suis entré dans ta chambre pour y déposer tout cela sur ton lit et j'ai entre vue sur la bibliothèque pleine de revue parlant de ce Spider Man. J'en ai parlé avec ton père, et comme il est père poule, il voulait que je t'en parle.

- Je ne suis pas « Père Poule » comme tu dit…, s'exclama Steve

- Steve ! Laisse moi finir !, répliqua Tony avant de soupirer. Alors voila, tu sais tout comme moi que le S.H.I.E.L.D. est à la recherche de Spider Man, car ils veulent lui poser quelques questions. Comme tu es photographe, Steve à penser que tu tentais d'avoir une exclusivité avec ce jeune délinquant et que...

- Ce n'est pas un délinquant comme tu le dit ! C'est une personne qui cherche à faire régner l'ordre dans tout New York. Comme vous deux ! Il le fait d'une façon différent que la votre tout simplement ! Et de plus, vous n'aviez pas à fouiller ou entrer dans MA chambre ! C'est privé ! J'aurais honte à votre place !

Furieux, Peter se leva, prit son sac et monta rapidement les marches pour aller directement à sa chambre. Tony regarda Steve puis haussa un sourcil. Steve quitta la pièce à son tour, Tony se retrouva donc seul dans ce grand salon. Le salon de la tour Stark, était immense… Tony commença a ce sentir bien seul, soudain la voix de J.A.R.V.I.S. retenti.

- Monsieur, on demande à vous voir.

- Je suis occupé.

- Monsieur, sans vous offenser, vous êtes seul dans votre grand salon, un peu de visite féminine ne vous serais pas de refus.

- Fallait le dire tout suite que c'était une femme, J.A.R.V.I.S. ! Faite-la entrer sur le champ.

- Bien, Monsieur.

J.A.R.V.I.S. ouvrit la porte pour laisser entrer l'invité, lorsque Tony tourna la tête il regretta amèrement d'avoir cru l'androïde… Devant lui se tenait, Thor Odinson, fils d'Odin et seigneur de la foudre… accompagné de son stupide et vil demi-frère, Loki Lauferson… Mais pourquoi l'avoir fait revenir sur terre ? Il fallait dire quelque fois que Thor n'était pas très vite dans ses idées…

- La fille que J.A.R.V.I.S. m'a parlée, c'était lui ? Donc il est devenu ta demi-sœur ? Avec ses cheveux je pourrais effectivement m'y confondre, dit Tony avec un ton amusé.

- Qu'est-ce que tu es drôle. Stupide mortel. Pourquoi m'as-tu apporté dans ce monde aussi ridicule que ce Stark ?

- Mon frère, Stark comme tu dit n'est pas ridicule…

- Merci, Thor !

- … Même s'il se promène nu en dessous de son armure de métal dans cette grande ville pleine de lumière et si agité.

Loki étouffa un rire mais fini par éclaté sans être capable de s'arrêter. Le grand Anthony Stark se faisant ridiculiser de la sorte par le Thor Odinson, par un homme ne comprenant rien à l'humain, c'était une joie immense. Tony par contre lui ne riait guère.

- Que faite vous ici ?, ragea Stark.

- Une visite de courtoisie, mon cher ami !

- Mais pourquoi LUI, dit-il en pointant Lauferson.

- Car mère m'as demandée de l'amener partout ou je vais pour ne pas qu'il fasse de bêtise.

Le demi-dieu arrêta soudain de rire. Le revirement de situation était rendu vraiment moins amusant. Il marcha et s'assit sur le divan ou Peter venais de s'asseoir.

- Parker et Rogers sont parti te laissant seul. Bien sur que non, enfin, Rogers doit être ici à quelque part mais Parker doit être en cavale. Vivre avec vous deux semble assez pénible pour lui. Je me trompe ?

Tony ne répondit pas à la provocation de cette personne sans cœur. Il n'aurait pas eu le temps en fait car l'ascenseur s'ouvrit sur Steve et il courra vers le groupe. Il semblait non pas terrifier mais plutôt inquiet. Steven Rogers, représentait le père-mère de la famille. C'était un père-poule qui ne voulait pas s'assumer. Anthony Stark était quand à lui… le père-père du groupe. Souciant des problèmes de son fils mais ne s'en mêlant pas. Mais c'était lui qui le réprimandant habituellement alors leur complicité, il y en avait pas vraiment… Steve semblait paniquer. Thor ne comprenant pas pour le soldat avait cette expression au visage. Loki tourna les yeux, quant à Tony, il se retourna vers son mari puis le saisie par les épaules.

- Que ce passe-t-il ? Explique-moi calmement…

- Peter… Chambre… Vide… Fen.. Ouverte…

- Je ne comprend pas vraiment ce que tu dit, reprends ton souffle avant de parler., dit calmement Tony.

- Je crois avoir compris, s'exclama tout content Thor. Il semble dire que la Fen de Peter est vide et que la chambre est ouverte. Mais cela ne semble avoir aucun sens pourquoi Peter aurait une Fen ?

- Non… Il est… Peter est… Sa chambre… Ouverte… Vide…

- Sa chambre ouverte.. sa chambre vide ?

Steve n'était nullement capable de reprendre son souffle. Aller savoir pourquoi car c'était un super homme… peut-être les émotions, qui pourrais savoir. Mais restait que Tony ne comprenait nullement ce qu'il essayait de lui dire. Thor n'aidait pas non plus. Loki roula les yeux et soupira, puis il prit la parole.

- Bande de con, votre intelligence est aussi petite qu'un pois ? Ou peut-être faite vous exprès d'exaspérer ce vieux capitaine ? Depuis tantôt, il tente de te dire que votre fils Peter Parker est en cavale. Il est partie. Sa chambre est vide et sa fenêtre est ouverte ! En terme simple, pour vous mortel pour dire qu'il est en fugue.

- AAAAH ! Fen était donc le mot Fenêtre, pas compléter ! Je comprends mieux maintenant !, dit Thor sans vraiment avoir compris ce que son frère venait d'annoncer.

Tony, saisit Steve qui était soulager que une personne ai comprit. Même s'il ne savait pas pourquoi Lauferson était dans son salon, assit aisément comme s'il avait été invité. De base, il l'avait confondu avec une femme. Ses cheveux longs surement. Le philanthrope se retourna vers le demi-dieu avec un regard de tueur. Loki haussa un sourcil.

- Je te tiens compte de toute cette situation !

- Je n'ai nullement fait quoi que ce soit dans tout cela.

- Tu as parlé de Peter en cavale tantôt et maintenant Steve m'apprend qu'il a vraiment fugué. Jusqu'à preuve du contraire tu es le seul responsable !, dit Tony furieux.

Loki s'écrasa sur le divan, furieux de se faire accusé à tord et commença à bouder. Tony et Steve descendit les escaliers pour se rendre dans la salle ou était ranger leur armes, armures et costumes. Ils se vêtir en Captain America et Iron Man. Les deux hommes, retourna au salon, Steve se retourna vers Thor.

- Restez ici, au cas où Peter reviendrais !

- Tu peux compter sur moi !

- Moi je peux partir ?

- Non mon frère, tu reste ici pour attendre Peter !

- Génial je joue au baby-sitter… De toute façon, il ne vas pas revenir a la maison avec Stark comme parent !, dit Loki avec un rictus.

Avant de partir, Tony envoya un rayon laser vers Loki qui l'évita de justesse. Le demi-dieu ne pouvait répliquer car il n'avait plus aucun pouvoir. Steve réprimanda le comportement de son mari tout en quittant la maison avec lui pour retrouver leur fils. New York était très grand… le retrouver ne sera pas un jeu d'enfant…


End file.
